Delphine and the Doctor
by iamtheawesome
Summary: the Doctor is traveling with Delphine, a long-term companion when he realizes he can save Adric! so he does, and then the TARDIS decides to investigate a mayday signal...


**SCRIPT**

**DOCTOR WHO**

**TROUBLE IN THE TARDIS**

**INTRO**

Delphine was frowning while taking notes on how the TARDIS performed when in flight. The TARDIS was like a second home for the travelling time lady and she had become one of the doctor's most enthusiastic companions in the TARDIS (even though she was the only person in the TARDIS besides the Doctor). She had travelled with the Doctor many times before, and the Doctor had been teaching her to fly the TARDIS, and this was her first flight relatively solo. Delphine was fond of the Doctor and as far as she knew, she had been his companion longer than anyone else and she never wanted to leave; but then that last might just be the wanderlust talking. The Doctor is in his 10th regeneration, but the two of them had gone back and taken pictures of all his regenerations, much to Delphine's (and the current Doctor's) amusement. Delphine was not human, She was/is Serulian, but she, like the Doctor loved Earth and they were on their way to visit her adopted home on Earth: France.

DOCTOR: Where are we, Delphine?

DELPHINE: We are in the EarthSpace, Doctor

DOCTOR: Really, did you get the time right?

DELPHINE: No! The TARDIS stuffed up again.

DOCTOR: When are we then?

DELPHINE: 65 million years BCE!

DOCTOR: What! That can't be right; I thought we were going to France in 1983, Delphine?

DELPHINE: The TARDIS is screwed up again Doctor. Gods! A large ship is heading this way!! And I think I can just detect another TARDIS…

DOCTOR: What do you mean by large ship?

DELPHINE: Looks like a freighter from 2526 Earth to me, Doctor!

DOCTOR: Wait, did you say 2526 Earth? And we're 65 million BCE? BRILLIANT!

DELPHINE: What is so important about that ship?

DOCTOR: Adric is on it!

DELPHINE: Who's Adric? And what in the name of all the gods is he doing on a ship that's plummeting towards the Earth as we speak?

DOCTOR: It's a long story, but the Cyber men were involved, and that's all I'm saying!

DELPHINE: (sarcastically) Well done, Doctor!

The whirring of the engines echoed throughout the Control Room of the TARDIS, filling it with the terrible whirling noise it makes.

The Doctor remembered all of the times that Adric had spent on the TARDIS and thought how he would react after all of this time not seeing him. But then he remembered the impact it had on the two other companions he had at the time. Tegan and Nyssa were devastated when they saw the ship blow into the surface of the Earth. But the Doctor said that it had crashed into prehistoric Earth not to destroy the conference that the Cyber men hoped for.

**INTRO Credits**

**SCENE 1**

Adric was standing at the control panel of the ship trying to find the correct combination to the control switch set up by the Cyber men. At that moment he heard the whirring of the TARDIS. As the doors opened he saw a figure that said

DOCTOR/FIGURE: Come on, get inside! This thing is about to crash. Come on!

Adric raced from the ship control panel and went inside the TARDIS. He stared at the figure that had called him and asked

ADRIC: (very slowly and in shock) Who are you, and why do you have a TARDIS that looks like the doctor's? Well, (looking around) from the outside at least.

DOCTOR: I thought that I might try and save your life again, Adric.

**SCENE 2**

ADRIC: (incredulously) doctor?

The doctor is busy fiddling with the controls of the TARDIS to get it off the doomed freighter as soon as possible.

DOCTOR: yep. (pause, then the main console moves up and down, the doctor breaths out a sigh of relief and breaths out:) there we are (turns to pay attention to adric who has been looking around in wonderment, not even noticing the doctors new companion)

ADRIC: what happened in here?

DOCTOR: I redecorated. Thought it looked a bit old; even did my face

ADRIC: looks good. Suits you

DOCTOR: thanks

ADRIC: bit green though. Don't you think it looks a bit green? gesturing to Delphine It's definitely a bit green. Sorry, who are you?

DELPHINE: (all apologetic) oh, sorry, how rude; my apologies. I'm Delphine shaking hands with Adric

ADRIC: nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'm really tired I'm going to go to bed.

DOCTOR: My face isn't green! Oh, sorry. You were taking about the redecorations. Right. (while Delphine and Adric are introducing themselves)

Delphine, weren't you saying that the interval manipulator was not working?

DELPHINE: I didn't say that, what I said was that the TARDIS was acting up. You're the one who mentioned the interval manipulator.

ADRIC: if something in the TARDIS is acting up, it means that something's not working.

DOCTOR: that's enough out of you now kid; just because you know your mathematics doesn't mean that you know how my frankly magnificent time machine works.

ADRIC: I may not know where you keep the milk anymore doctor, but don't forget that I am still the only one of us who could make the calculations to get back to E-Space so you could rescue Romana. Speaking of old friends; where are Romana? and Nyssa and Tegan? How long is it since you left me?

DOCTOR: for me?

ADRIC: yes.

DOCTOR: oh, um… (Looking bashful, one arm behind head scratching) about a hundred years? Maybe two? I think; don't quote me on it.

ADRIC: two hundred years! What have you done in that time? Did you use my calculations and go and get Romana? How about Nyssa and Tegan? What happened to them? Goodness, two hundred years! What on earth have you done with yourself in that time?

DOCTOR: well…

**SCENE 3**

A green sun lit a world with pink oceans and blue trees.

Camera moves down to reveal a human star base that looks like something out of star wars. Inside,

MAN: is anyone there? This is star base 15, we need help. Oxygen levels are decreasing rapidly and the energy readings are going mad. If anyone is out there, send for reinforcements. I repeat, send for reinforcements.

A shadowy figure moves in from behind and slips a garrotte over his head and strangles him. As the shadow lets him go the body slumps and hits the 'mayday signal' button with his head. The shadow laughs. We still don't know who or what the shadowy figure is.

**SCENE 4**

Inside the TARDIS, the doctor and Delphine are standing around the console; suddenly the TARDIS jolts out of the current flightpath and diverts to a new one

DELPHINE: where are we going now?!

DOCTOR: looking at the display screen looks like the TARDIS has decided that it wants to investigate a mayday signal that it has picked up

DELPHINE: oh (sceptically) so, uh, where are we?

DOCTOR: somewhere between Earth 65 million BCE and the source of the mayday signal.

The TARDIS brings itself back under control, now adjusted to the flight path.

DELPHINE: descriptive, doctor, desciptive. (pause) So, now we have Adric. What on Serulia are we supposed to do with him now? Do we take him home or what?

DOCTOR: (quietly, respectfully) we can't take him home, he hasn't got one, besides the TARDIS. He stowed away on board during my fourth regeneration and then I couldn't take him back because there was nothing left for him on his home planet after his brother died and I wasn't able to get back to E-Space . So he's been with me ever since. Well, until we ran into a spot of trouble with the Cybermen and he was presumed to have died in the impact that the ship we just took him from when it collided with the Earth.

(changing the subject) do you remember when I tried to take you to Quatilna?

DELPHINE: when was that, again? (genuinely unknowing)

DOCTOR: oh, it was, you know, that time… (embarrassed)… with the water…

DELPHINE: oh yeah, I remember… that was the time the TARDIS decided that it would rather land in the middle of the Southern Indian Ocean in June in 130000BC. The Indian Ocean didn't even exist yet and still the TARDIS console was soaked for a week.

DOCTOR: that wasn't my fault! It was the data interpreter! I can't help it if parts of the TARDIS decide that they want to stay behind!

DELPHINE: (scoffs) (pause) what are we going to do about Adric? (she reiterates)

DOCTOR: I don't know.

**SCENE 5**

View the outside of the TARDIS, a green sun shines down from a turquoise sky and the trees in the distance are a deep blue. The Doctor, Delphine and Adric step out of the TARDIS and survey their surroundings.

DOCTOR: hmm (looking around); I wonder why she put us down here (stroking the TARDIS, listening. But she didn't respond.) (frowning slightly)

DELPHINE: (from the top of the ridge she had just climbed after spotting a signal tower) I found the base. And I think the TARDIS brought us here because the signal must have been emitted from this signal tower. (gesturing to the tower a little further up the ridge)

ADRIC: well then, lets go!

(the doctor still frowning, but continues up he path anyway)

**SCENE 6**

Under a desk, the camera peers out as if from the perspective of whoever is hiding under the desk, very slowly, the camera peers out, under the back boards, between the legs and we hear a bit of a whimper-like ship of relief. And then the door opens, with a mechanical hiss and an unoiled squeak, the breathing stops, a tremor begins we see the silhouette of the feet which have carried the object of the subjects fear into the room and then they stop. Right in front of the leg opening for the desk and the subject starts screaming.

**SCENE 7**

The doctor, Delphine and Adric were walking along a corridor, exploring, when they hear the scream burst through the still air, and they run.

ADRIC: god, I've missed this!

DELPHINE: yeah, well get used to it!

The doctor just grins ridiculously.

The corridors change, but the scream stops abruptly and the doctor is left whirling to see if he can pinpoint where the scream was coming from.

DOCTOR: no, no, no, no, no, no! (running his fingers through his hair and spinning in circles in classic 10 frustration)

ADRIC: we'll find them, don't worry. We'll find them.

Behind the doctor an android steps out of a room and fastidiously closes the door behind it. It is made in the image of a male human


End file.
